Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to monitoring cargo while in transit, and more particularly to a portable, reusable electronic device for monitoring a location and temperature of cargo in transit.
Asset management is an important part of commerce. Tracking assets is important to organizations of all kinds, whether it be a company keeping track of inventory to be sold in its stores, or a package delivery provider keeping track of packages being transported through its delivery network. For certain goods and containers, it is vital to control the conditions inside the container, so that the goods reach their final destination in a state fit to be used. In many cases, if the conditions under which the goods are shipped are not to the required standards, their use may be dangerous and even cause death, as in the case of medicines. Exemplary parameters that may be monitored include the internal temperature of the container to determine if the temperature exceeds the permitted range and the percentage of humidity, oxygen or carbon dioxide in the container.
Conventional electronic tracking devices that are configured for use in cold and/or wet environments are typically packaged in industrial plastic cases. Such cases are expensive to fabricate and may affect the operation of the tracking device. To activate such a tracking device, the operator must open the case and follow a complex sequence of instructions to ensure that the GPS and any additional sensors of the tracking device are working properly before installing the tracking device in a desired container. In addition, to use a temperature probe with the tracking device, the operator is required to drill a hole in the plastic case, thereby jeopardizing the waterproof characteristic of the case, and exposing the temperature probe to damage.